


The Bravest Gryffindor

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, References to Suicide, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of romantic drabbles surrounding Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steal My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> None of the drabbles connect to each other, some may be OOC or AU. Various ratings. Before each chapter in the notes I list the pairing, the song it was inspired by, the prompt, and the rating. Feel free to read what looks interesting, skip what doesn't, or read it all!
> 
> Also, feel free to make requests. I'll write them all!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Draco/Neville
> 
> Song: Steal My Sunshine by LEN
> 
> Prompt: Smile
> 
> Rating: K

A loud crash thundered through the silent, empty corridor around me, causing me to whirl around. Several feet behind me stood the petite Draco Malfoy leaning over his broken book bag and a pile of books and papers, none of his goons in sight.

Quickly glancing around to insure we were alone, I said softly, "Here, let me help." His stormy eyes grew wide, and he stopped picking up his textbooks as I crouched to help catch some stray ink bottles that were trying to roll away. 

"No Longbottom. You'd probably break something." 

But I ignored his quip and soon was already done, my arms overflowing. For a moment, Malfoy just stared at me in confusion. I didn't really understand why I was helping him either. I cleared my throat, jogging him from his studying. He straightened his robes, taking his things back in his arms before turning to escape. A few steps away he turned back with a small smile painted on his lips. 

"Thanks." 

I smiled back as I watched him until he rounded the corner. The rest of the day, that smile never left my face. 


	2. Flake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Neville/Ron
> 
> Song: Flake by Jack Johnson 
> 
> Prompt: After 
> 
> Rating: K+ 

During our early years at Hogwarts, I always just kind of tagged along with Ron. He and Harry were the coolest guys in my year and I idolized them. It felt like I was cool from just being around them, even though I knew I wasn't.

As we grew older, friendship sprouted and Ron began to see me for me. I was still the nerdy kid in the group, but it was better than nothing. We'd study –more like copy off Hermione- together, sat together in class when Harry was with Hermione, went to the Three Broomsticks on Hogsmeade weekends together. A real friendship where it was okay for me to look stupid, which happened quite often. 

In our last couple years, we formed the DA together. Whenever Harry had the group pair off, we would rush from across the room to get together. Usually we would stay in the Room of Requirement after everyone else left. I always needed extra help. It was in these moments that we realized our true feelings for one another. The room became our secret haven, where we could show each other how we really felt without the judgment of the rest of the school. Rushed kisses and wandering hands only poured fuel on our fire. He was my first boyfriend, even if those four walls were all who knew. 

When he went with Harry during our seventh year, he still wrote me once a week. We set charms on the letters so when it was reviewed by the Carrows it looked like I was writing my grandmother. Each one ended with a promise: after the war, we would come out to everyone. It would be like in a fairy tale; my knight would save me and ride me off into the sunset. 

But after the war ended, he chose her over me. 


	3. Vicinity of Obscenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Neville/Luna
> 
> Song: Vicinity of Obscenity by System of a Down 
> 
> Prompt: Toy 
> 
> Rating: K 
> 
> I wrote this drabble after being flamed by someone who believed "Slash is ruining Harry Potter", so if it comes off as a bit heated, that's why.

I don't know how many times I've asked Luna not to go through those boxes in that far corner in the attic. It's not that I didn't want her to find out what was in them; I told her what they were when I shoved them up there several years ago. But no. Her curiosity got the better of her yet again, and now my favorite toy growing up lays in her hands in a million pieces.

A model of a muggle car: a strange toy for a pureblood child, yes, but my most prized position none the less. 

It's not even so much _what_ it is, but _when_ I received it. I must have been five or so years old on my weekly visit to St. Mungo's to see my parents. Usually I would just stand in the doorway as Grandma talked to them but today my Mum seemed more lucid than usual. It was almost like she knew who I was. Her eyes met mine as soon as I entered the room, and she motioned from her overstuffed lounge chair for me to sit on her lap. Once situated, Mum ran her fingers through my hair as she looked out the window. Instead of just visiting for an hour, we sat until close to dinner. Grandma even left us alone for a while. When time came for us to leave, Mum reached under her chair, pulling out the small yellow box-like toy with wheels, and gave it to me, meeting my eyes again. Being as young as I was, I believed she was getting better. 

Playing with that car, I would imagine playing with her. Her smile, her laugh, her softly caressing my cheek and dusting my robes. So I kept it, leaving it at home during my years at Hogwarts, safely rapped in an old pillow case and stowed in a wooden box I made. 

Until the day Luna thought it would be a good idea to give some of my old toys to charity. It won't even fix with _Reparo_ , being a muggle object and all. I know I love her, but I can't understand why it hurt so much to try to forgive her… 


	4. Whirring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Neville/Fred
> 
> Prompt: Tea bag
> 
> Song: Whirring by The Joy Formidable
> 
> Rating: M

Neville couldn't believe what happened last night. All he thought he knew about himself went flying out the window, along with any chance of having a normal relationship with the Weasley's. He'd never be able to be in the same room as him again. Just thinking about it made him… _no._ He pushed the thought out of his mind.

He couldn't even blame alcohol! He hasn't drank in years, but was now trying to suppress the overwhelming need to escape; to escape Molly's mothering him, Hermione's odd looks as she tried to figure out just what was going on, the flashbacks that kept bombarding his brain. 

How in Merlin's pants did it even happen? Neville had agreed to help Fred watch the store while George was on his Honeymoon and everything had been going so well until he started restocking some of the shelves just before closing. _Oh yes Neville, because that's sexy. Idiot._ It all happened too quickly for him to do anything about it. Or did it? _NO!_ He again tried to be rid of such ideas, only to have it backfire majorly. 

_Lying on Fred's bed, naked. Soft cotton sheets bundling up against his back. The red head sitting on his shoulders, bead of sweat running slowly down his chest, into his navel. Fingers running through his hair before-_

_Shit!_ Neville's eyes snapped open, darting around to see if anyone heard his light moan only to meet a smirk. Fred kept his eyes locked on his, a pink tongue sliding out across those plump lips. Neville's eyes glossed over as his mouth opened slightly. The Weasley nodded his head slightly towards the back door. 

"Sorry Mum, long day at the store today. Mind if head home a bit early?" 

"Of course not, dear! With George gone you must be wearing yourself out." 

"That I am," A small wink in Neville's direction and he was gone. 

Several minutes later, the brunette choked out a goodbye as he rushed out the door. 


	5. Back 2 Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Neville/Hermione
> 
> Prompt: Kid
> 
> Song: Back 2 Good by Matchbox 20
> 
> Rating: T

No one else noticed the flash of curly brown flying out of the common room as Ron snogged Lavender in front of everyone. I watched for a moment to see if Harry would follow her, all the while my gut whispering _just go, she needs you._ When he didn't leave the crowd, I snaked my way through the portrait hole just in time to see her go around the corner at the end of the hall. Quickly, I chased after her, following her sobs down a back staircase.

Hermione sat on the bottom step, her back to me, as she watched a small group of birds circle each other over head. I quietly sat beside her, watching as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She refused to look at me, and for several minutes all that could be heard was the gentle tweeting from above. 

Finally, she whispered softly, "Did he see me?" 

"No. No one did." 

Nodding slightly, she took a sharp breath before blurting out, "I'm pregnant." 

My eyes widened as my jaw dropped slightly. She finally looked at me, pain etched in her soft face. A strangled sob leaked out and I pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as her head found my shoulder. Tears soaked through my sweater. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. 

"There's a clinic not far from my house. It's opened over winter break." Hermione brought her head back up to look at me again. "He can't know." 

It took me a minute to realize what she was saying, but I nodded back in response. "He won't." A small sad smile flickered and I just melted. "I'm going with you." 

Her face flooded with surprise before she bit back another cry. She buried herself back in my shoulder. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no flames about abortion. Everyone has their own political opinions that they are entitled to, but this is not the place to voice them. This is a site dedicated to fanfiction and creative freedom. Sorry for offending anyone, that was not my intention.


	6. Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Neville/Lavender
> 
> Prompt: light up my room
> 
> Song: Head Over Heels covered by Digital Daggers
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> I started writing this based off another song {Light Up My Room by Barenaked Ladies}, but then after looking up the lyrics I realized that it was about the environment…not a very romantic subject. So I switched it to this cover of Tears for Fear's song "Head Over Heels". I recommend listening to both!

Neville looked up from his guitar to search out her face amongst the crowd. It had started as a dare from Seamus, to serenade Lavender Brown, but now that he had actually done it from the stage in the Great Hall during breakfast, he desperately needed to see her reaction. His eyes quickly found her bushy blonde mane, her large blue eyes fixed on him in a look of pure confusion.

The two sixth years just stared at one another for what felt like to Neville a couple hours before a quiet giggle sounded from the Slytherin table. Soon, the whole hall echoed with boisterous roars. Lavender snapped back to reality and peered around at her friends beside her, only to find them laughing along with everyone else. 

Biting her lip as she met Neville's gaze again, she stood from her spot amongst the Gryffindors and slowly started making her way up to the stage. The room grew quiet again as the other students took notice of her strange reaction, and everyone sat still, not wanting to miss what she would do next. 

As the blonde found herself beside the nervous boy, both of their hearts raced; one in fear of what was about to happen, the other in anticipation for what it was about to do. 

To everyone's surprise, including her own, Lavender snaked one arm around Neville's midsection while the other found his neck and roughly brought his face down, crashing their lips together. Shock filled the room but, as the brunette wrapped his arms around her, it was quickly replaced with cheers and whoops. 

Neville silently reminded himself to thank Seamus later. 


	7. Good Day

_Today was a good day_. He thought to himself as he lay back in bed that night. It was the first day in a long while that he had felt so, not since he’d last spoke to her. Perhaps even before that; the storm had been brewing for quite some time.

Life had been a struggle for what felt like so long, although only three months had gone by. At first he tried to ignore it, the heaviness that seemed to cloud every waking moment and every thought that forced itself into his brain. He tried to push past it and continue life as normal. 

No one noticed his struggle until three days went by and he hadn’t left his small flat. He started only showering when his own stink began to bother him. Those were the dark days. Motivation to live had disappeared and he longed to follow her into the abyss, but lacked the motivation to even do that. 

He tried reaching out to those around him: friends, colleagues, even those who had the power to take what had become of him and force him to get some real help. But even they failed him. 

So he stewed and struggled for weeks and weeks before he finally hit his break. On one lonely afternoon that hadn’t been all that bad, he cracked and sat at his desk crying all evening and into the night. Nearly 10 hours passed before his brain went numb and his body dried up. That night he couldn’t take anymore and almost did something stupid, but by his luck a friend actually came through for him. He survived the hell of that night, and every day after that felt a little brighter and a little less cold. 

This morning, though, was different. This morning was the first where he actually awoke happy to see the day. He felt active and productive, not just like he was going through the motions. And even now as he curls up in his too big bed, reaching out into the empty space beside him, he feels joy in just living. 

And while he still misses her with every ounce of his body, he looks forward to the day when he can embrace her again. 

_Today was a good day._


	8. Lost

Lost.

He had become lost,

Like in a daze.

No way to tell up from down,

Left from right,

Night from day.

It all blurred into one.

The scenery hazy,

Faces turned fuzzy,

Impossible for his mind to track anything.

_What day was it?_

_When did he last eat?_

_What had his supervisor just tried to tell him?_

If anyone had asked -

Not that he would notice if they did -

He would not have had an answer.

It really didn't matter,

Nothing had mattered much lately.

Not since she walked out his front door,

Disappearing from his life forever.


End file.
